Any which way
by Noodlejelly
Summary: Fred and George own a successful joke shop, they're still friends with Alicia, Angelina and everyone else. They grew up together, grew apart and found each other again and maybe now it's time for them to realise that love never goes away, no matter what
1. The return and catch-up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, J.K Rowling does  
  
A/N: This story's set when the twins are 21, I actually include a reason for Voldemort not been in my story, so this will be more serious than some of my stories (which isn't hard) but of course this is Fred and George so expect plenty of jokes as well  
  
The main characters will be: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Charlie Weasley  
  
Other characters will be: Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (and maybe some teachers)  
  
  
  
Fred Weasley was stocking the shelves one summer evening in the joke shop he owned with his twin George. It was harder than he had thought it would be to run a joke shop, but it was a lot of fun  
  
'Fred you wanna come out with us this evening?' George asked poking his head round the door  
  
'I already said, not tonight' Fred said standing up  
  
'But you didn't come out with us last night either' Ron's voice came from form the corner  
  
'I just don't feel like it' Fred tried to explain patiently  
  
'Fred, you're 21 years old, you run a successful business, and as were identical I guess you must be drop dead gorgeous as well. Girls would fight over you' George pointed out  
  
'I know, but I just don't want to make you guys look bad'  
  
'Ha, as if' Ron said  
  
'Just go and George this time try and remember the girl's name in the morning, it always helps' Fred said sniggering  
  
'Hey she looked like a Rachel to me, how was I supposed to know she was called Rebecca, it was an honest mistake' George protested as Ron pulled him out of the door giving Fred a cheery wave  
  
Fred shook his head and finished stocking the shelves. As he apparated home he wondered if maybe she would have written to him today, but she hadn't. The she in question was Angelina Johnson, he missed her like crazy and hadn't seen her for 6 months, he had no idea where she was. They had dated in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but when they left they broke up, because they were both young and wanted to do their own thing. They had remained friends, but Angelina had suddenly stopped visiting and writing one day and he hadn't heard from her since.  
  
  
  
About a week later, Fred was smirking while reading a letter George had left him. The letter said that he had taken the day off, to spend time with Alicia, the reason he was smirking was because George and Alicia constantly went out and broke up without ever discussing their actual feelings, but it seemed to suit them both.  
  
So Fred was left to run the shop all alone, business was quite slow because it was a Tuesday and their main customers were the Hogwarts pupils who were in school at the moment. He was thinking about visiting the rival joke shop Zonko's, to see if they had any more customers, but he really couldn't be bothered, so he just worked on some new jokes.  
  
An owl suddenly disrupted him causing him to blow up a new sweet that turned you any colour of the rainbow that he had been working on. He stepped into the main shop where it was lighter to read it  
  
***  
  
Dear Fred  
  
I hope you're ok. Would it be all right with you if I dropped by sometime?  
  
From Angelina Johnson  
  
***  
  
Fred thought it was a rather short letter, but it made him grin to just hear from her  
  
'Anytime' Fred muttered out loud  
  
'That's lucky. 'Cos here I am' announced a door from the doorway. Fred shielded his eyes against the bright sun, to see a woman's silhouette  
  
'Angelina' Fred questioned cautiously  
  
'Where you expecting Father Christmas?' Angelina asked stepping into the shop  
  
'Nah, he's coming next week. But the Easter Bunny might pop round today' Fred grinned as he hugged her tightly  
  
'Good to see you haven't lost your appalling sense of humour' Angelina smiled when he let her go  
  
'Some things will never change' Fred reasoned  
  
'And some things will'  
  
'Like what?' Fred asked in interest  
  
'Well last time I was in Hogsmede was just after Voldemort had been defeated and the place was a complete mess'  
  
'You called him Voldemort' Fred pointed out surprised  
  
'Now that he's gone, it seems stupid to still fear his name' Angelina said with a shrug  
  
'Good point, Harry will be pleased. But what else has changed?'  
  
'Last time I was in your shop, it was also owned by an identical twin of yours who doesn't seem to be here now'  
  
'Ah, there's a very interesting story behind that which involves your good friend Alicia' Fred grinned  
  
'Do I get to hear it?' Angelina asked returning the grin  
  
'That depends. Will you come back to my place for some food?' Fred asked  
  
'I will, but don't you have a shop to run' Angelina looked puzzled  
  
'If George can shut up shop for a girl then so can I'  
  
'I'm not just some girl' Angelina said indignantly  
  
'No your not, you're Angelina' Fred said  
  
  
  
Fred and Angelina spent the afternoon reminiscing about their school days and eating  
  
'So let me get this straight, your twin and my best friend are skipping work to spend the day together. As in together, together' Angelina still couldn't believe it  
  
'Yes, it's a common occurrence. George and Alicia get together, then decide it would be better to date other people. But after a couple of months and some unsuccessful dates they get back together again' Fred explained  
  
'Ok. Why?' Angelina was still confused  
  
'Because they want to stay young, carefree and single. But at the same time they can't bear not been together, it's really very amusing' Fred said sniggering  
  
'I'll take your word for it. Just wait till I see Alicia again, she never mentioned any of this'  
  
'Mentioned it when?' it was Fred's turn to be confused  
  
'In any of her letters'  
  
'Oh. You kept in touch with her?'  
  
'Yeah' Angelina said shortly  
  
'And not me' you could hear the hurt in Fred's voice  
  
'No Fred, it's not like that. I've just been very busy and I didn't want to be a burden on you' Angelina said hurriedly in an attempt to explain  
  
'You'll never be a burden, not ever' Fred said sincerely  
  
'That's very sweet. But I'm back now'  
  
'Back for good?'  
  
'You bet. I'm like a boomerang, I might be gone for a while but I'll always come back to you' Angelina said smiling  
  
'What's a boomerang' Fred asked with a very puzzled look on his face  
  
'Sorry, muggle toy, it's hard to explain' Angelina said with a small laugh  
  
'Oh right. How do you know about muggle toys?'  
  
'That's where I've been. My muggle grandmother's been sick, so I've been looking after her till she got better' Angelina explained  
  
'Oh' Fred said thoughtfully as he realised she hadn't just abandoned him  
  
'I sort of assumed you knew where I was. Sorry. Anyway, what's been happening in your life' Angelina asked wondering how much she had missed  
  
'Everything has, it's been hectic. You know how Harry was the heir of Gryffindor and he defeated Voldemort. Of course you do, well it turns out loads of high-powered ministry officials were deatheaters' Fred enjoyed telling people dramatic stories  
  
'Yeah, I knew that'  
  
'Well Dad and Percy have both been promoted. So now Percy is right on course to be the youngest ever minister of magic, in fact me and George made him a badge saying 'Beware, Minister of Magic in training' but he wouldn't wear it'  
  
'What a surprise. So how's the rest of your family?' Angelina asked  
  
'Mum and Dad are fine, Bill is now dating that French girl Fleur, Charlie's still obsessed with dragons and Ginny is dating Seamus Finnegan'  
  
'Wow she grew up fast. You didn't mention Ron or George'  
  
'Why would you want to know about them, when you can talk about me. But when George isn't spending quality time with Alicia, he and Ron go clubbing to try and pull girls' Fred said grinning  
  
'Ron and George? Why don't you go?' Angelina asked  
  
'I do go sometimes but it's not really my thing. Ron however suddenly developed a taste for clubbing. I personally think it was the bang on the head that did it' Fred said seriously  
  
'What bang on the head?' Angelina asked, she seemed to be asking a lot of questions today  
  
'Oh didn't you know. Harry and Ron were flying together, when Harry decided to tell Ron that he was going out with Hermione, poor Ron was so shocked that he flew into a tree and fell off his broom' Fred said through spurts of laughter, at the memory of it  
  
'That sounds like a school romance that could actually last' Angelina said thoughtfully  
  
'Unlike ours' Fred said softly, but Angelina still heard and looked up sharply  
  
'You don't regret it do you?' Angelina asked after a few minutes of silence  
  
'I could never regret those days, they were really important to me' Fred said grinning slightly  
  
'In that case why did we break up' Angelina wondered out loud  
  
'I think we have commitment issues, that and the fact my teddy bear got jealous easily' Fred said getting a snort of laughter from Angelina in response  
  
'You wanna come meet George and Alicia with me?' Fred asked, extending his hand to pull Angelina up from the couch  
  
'Sure. Do you want any help getting those the right colour?' Angelina asked pointing to the pile of joke sweets that stood in the corner  
  
'How could you help me? I'm Fred Weasley, prankster extraordinar' Fred puffed his chest out proudly, in a very Percy like movement  
  
'Whatever you say' Angelina said with a shrug  
  
'Hey, are you scoffing my immense talent' Fred looked wounded  
  
'Nope I just think I can do better'  
  
'Better than me? No way' Fred boasted as he pushed through the doorway  
  
'Wait and see' Angelina grinned as she followed him down the street  
  
  
  
A/N: So chapter 1, what did you think? Please review and tell me. Ok I cannot write a serious fic, so from now on expect the usual jokes that my stories bring, but still review, please, pretty please with a cherry on top 


	2. Pub jokes

Disclaimer: Still not mine  
  
A/N: Err not much to say except please read and review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Fred strolled into The Three Broomsticks pub and immediately received a greeting and a wave from everyone in the pub, Fred certainly seemed very popular  
  
'When did you hire a fan club?' Angelina asked. Fred just grinned cheekily over his shoulder at her and smiled as he led her to a small corner table where George and Alicia where engaged in a very passionate kiss oblivious to everyone else. Fred gave a very large cough and both jumped apart guiltily  
  
'Get a room you two' Fred said rolling his eyes in mock disgust  
  
'This is a room' Alicia pointed out snuggling back against George who placed his arms protectively round her  
  
'Well true, but we have company' Fred grinned as George and Alicia looked curious  
  
'Er, Hi' Angelina said stepping out from behind Fred to be engulfed in a giant hug from Alicia and George, who talked rapidly and excitedly at seeing their friend again after so much time. After they had finished hugging each other, they all sat down at the table to reminisce about their school days for hours until closing time  
  
^  
  
^  
  
'Oh Fred, we meant to ask when you came in but when we saw Angelina we forgot' George said suddenly  
  
'Ask me what?' Fred was confused  
  
'Why are you wearing pink robes?' Alicia said receiving a blank stare from Fred who had glanced down at his robes and only seen his usual black ones. Angelina stiffled a giggle  
  
'Poor Fred. Angelina a colour-changing spell and a concealment spell on top of that? That's cruel' George said shaking his head in disbelieve but still laughing at Fred  
  
'Good to see you haven't lost your touch' Alicia smiled happily across the table at her pleased to have her best friend back, Angelina merely grinned and lifted the concealment spell so Fred could see what colour his robes really were  
  
'No wonder everyone gave me such strange looks' Fred groaned as he glared at Angelina, but his lips held a slight smirk of a smile after all it was hard to stay mad at her for long, Angelina just grinned triumphantly  
  
'Honestly mate, have I taught you nothing. Women are always right' George said shaking his head still laughing at Fred's robes. Everyone stopped laughing as the pub burst into cheers as Harry ran through the door, he ignored everybody who was trying to get his attention to congratulate him on his latest Quidditch win, he skidded to a halt in front of their table  
  
'Have you seen Herm?' Harry asked panting  
  
'Last I heard she was visiting Ginny tonight. What's up?' George said looking slightly concerned  
  
'Prophet publishing another article' Harry said as he ran off again. Angelina looked blankly at the others, as she had no idea what was happening  
  
'The Daily Prophet keeps publishing articles saying that Harry is having affairs with random women in an attempt to split him and Hermione up' Fred explained  
  
'Don't worry they'll cope' Alicia said reassuringly as Angelina looked worried  
  
'We've got to go' George said looking at his watch and pulling Alicia to her feet  
  
'Oh yeah, Angelina I'll call you tomorrow' Alicia said as George tugged on her hand trying to hurry her up  
  
'You don't know where I'm staying' Angelina pointed out  
  
'Fred's house' Alicia grinned as she went out of the door with George. Angelina stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to look at Fred who grinned  
  
'Fine with me' Fred said happily  
  
'In that case you better not snore as loud as you used to' Angelina said childishly as Fred stuck his tongue out at her  
  
'Look who's talking, you could snore for England' Fred retorted  
  
'I don't snore' Angelina said indignantly shoving Fred lightly as they left the pub  
  
'Do so' Fred replied giving her a light shove in return  
  
'Don't'  
  
'Do' Fred and Angelina carried on playfully fighting and shoving each other just like they used to do, until they reached Fred's apartment  
  
^  
  
*  
  
^  
  
Angelina was curled up in front of Fred's fire, staring at the flickering flames. Fred sat next to her and handed her a steaming mug of tea 'It was my attempt to recreate a small piece of Hogwarts' Fred admitted sheepishly scratching his nose in the adorable way he always had done when he was embarrassed  
  
'I think it's cosy' Angelina said snuggling into the blanket that Fred had placed round her shoulders  
  
'And is that a good thing?'  
  
'Well it doesn't really remind me of Hogwarts, because we didn't spend much time in the common room, we were always on the Quidditch pitch or you were chasing some girl' Angelina said, Fred grinned remembering the same things  
  
'They always gave in to my charm in the end' Fred said proudly ignoring the snort from Angelina  
  
'Sure they did, girls just fell at your feet' Angelina rolled her eyes  
  
'They did, didn't they? They still do now, everywhere I go, I really need a bodyguard or something'  
  
'Poor Fred, how do you cope?' Angelina said unsympathetically  
  
'I hope you're not making fun of me, because you know what happens if you were' Fred said trying to sound threatening and failing miserably as Angelina just laughed at him  
  
'Ooo how scary, the angry red haired midget might get me' Angelina was still laughing when Fred leapt at her angry at being called a midget even though he was taller than Angelina, she abruptly stopped laughing to roll away. Fred ended up landing painfully half on the sofa and half off it, he gave a slight groan, Angelina was worried and approached him, only to realise her mistake as Fred grabbed her foot and pulled her down next to him  
  
'Ha, you're too gullible' Fred laughed as he jumped up triumphantly to celebrate his victory  
  
'Fred come here' Angelina said smiling seductively, Fred totally let down his defences and bent forwards towards her  
  
'You're still an idiot' Angelina said as she pulled Fred back down and rolled on top of him pinning him to the floor, Fred knew he had being tricked but didn't care, he was enjoying just being close to her again. But his pride wouldn't allow him to accept Angelina smirking as though she had won, he moved quickly catching her by surprise, grabbing her arms and switching their positions, which got a shriek of surprise from Angelina  
  
'Well this is strangely familiar' Fred growled as he sat astride of Angelina  
  
'Then you know what my answer's going to be' Angelina replied breathlessly because of the position they were in  
  
'I'm guessing it's not going to be yes' Fred sighed,  
  
'You guess right, congratulations, give the man a price' Angelina grinned as Fred rolled off and lay on the floor staring at the ceiling, Angelina patted him on the head like he was a pet dog receiving a playful glare from Fred in reply before she left to go to bed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Nothing to add except to repeat please review 


	3. Quidditch with the crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelina, the Weasley's or anything else except the plot in this story  
  
A/N: I know it's been a long time since chapter two and I just hope you'll still read it, I've been busy with 'It can't be me' and 'When Oliver met Ginny' and this chapter was hard to write because I have ideas for chapter four onwards but I didn't for this one. But here it is, so please read and review  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'There that's the last box unpacked' Angelina announced proudly as she stepped back and surveyed her new home. It had taken her two weeks to move all her belongings into Alicia's house and another two weeks to unpack them all, but finally it was done.  
  
'Right I have to go to work, I'll see you later, we're off to the pub with Fred and George remember, I might bring Jeramy' Alicia stuck her head through the door of Angelina's bedroom  
  
'Who's Jeramy?' Angelina was confused  
  
'Oh just a guy I meet at the weekend' Alicia shrugged as she left the house. Angelina still wasn't used to Alicia and George's rather strange relationship, they had broken up three weeks ago and since then Alicia had dated Jamie, Derek and now Jeramy, although George was just as bad. But Angelina had no time to try and work out the complexity of Alicia's mind as she had to get to work as well, she had got a part-time job at the ministry of magic in the care of magical creatures department and found it very enjoyable.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A few hours later Angelina would have denied ever calling her job enjoying, she had had a particularly bad day dealing with a women whose pet nifflers were eating all her muggle neighbours plants causing much confusion and anger. But she was on her way to the pub, so if nothing else she could at least drink her way to forget all about it, luckily it was Friday so there was no work the next day.  
  
'Hey Angelina over here' Fred yelled as soon as Angelina entered the pub, her eyes quickly adjusted to the dingy light and she made her way over to him  
  
'Hi' she greeted  
  
'Slight change of plan, Harry and Hermione are in town so how do you fancy playing some Quidditch' Fred suggested  
  
'Cool, I haven't played for ages, I'd love to' Angelina was surprised that she hadn't missed Quidditch more, but she hadn't really thought about it  
  
'Good, everyone else is at the pitch already, come on' Fred led her to the fireplace so they could travel by the floo network. They arrived feeling slightly dizzy from the trip but Angelina soon saw a large group of mostly Gryffindors stood around, she could see a group containing Lee, Alicia, Katie, Cho and Seamus all gathered round Hermione and Harry, so they headed towards them.  
  
'Oh Angelina, there's someone I'd like you to meet' Harry looked up and greeted her as they reached them  
  
'ARGGH, erm I mean hello Mr Black' Angelina blushed, she had grown up thinking that Sirius was a criminal and although she had been prepared to meet him she still reacted without thinking  
  
'Hello Angelina, I've heard a lot about you' Sirius said politely, suppressing a grin  
  
'Erm sorry about, you know' Angelina tried to explain, Sirius just grinned and turned to Ron  
  
'A word of warning, when your best friends have kids and ask you to be a godparent, just remember that you may then be framed by other friends and become a wanted criminal' Sirius said with a wink, everyone laughed except Harry and Hermione who turned an extremely bright red  
  
'Thanks mate, I'll remember that' Ron clapped Sirius on the back as he kicked off on his broom eager to start playing  
  
*  
  
^  
  
*  
  
They were only playing with the Quaffle and Bludgers, so that everyone could join in, Ron and Seamus were playing in goal for either team  
  
'Why isn't Hermione flying?' Angelina asked as she saw Hermione sat in the stands talking to a man who she recognised as Remus Lupin, apparently he didn't like flying either  
  
'She's scared of heights' Ron who was on her team answered  
  
'Why doesn't Harry take her?'  
  
'Oh he's tried loads of times, you really have missed out, it's been hilarious' George said grinning like usual  
  
'There was the jelly legs curse he got the first time he tried' Alicia said  
  
'And the one where she gave him all those warts' Ron shouted from where he was hovering nearby  
  
'And the time she set fire to his robes' Ginny said  
  
'Don't forget when she gave him a tail' Lee added as he zoomed past with the Quaffle at top speed  
  
'But none of those were as good as when she used the full body bind on him' Fred reminisced happily  
  
'I agree, that was a classic' George  
  
'You do realise I can hear you and it's not amusing' Harry said grouchily, Sirius leant over and whispered something in Harry's ear, Harry then turned a brilliant bright red before chasing Sirius around the pitch  
  
'I'm guessing Sirius told another one of his broomstick jokes' Ron commented as Sirius landed and ran over to hide behind Hermione and Remus for safety  
  
'So anyone up for a few pints at the pub?' George asked, nobody bothered to answer, they just all flew towards the ground.  
  
*  
  
^  
  
*  
  
Many hours later a much smaller group stumbled into Fred and George's flat, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all staying the night either because it was too late to go home or they just felt like it. Angelina picked up the newspaper to catch up with world events even though she was tired  
  
'When did Oliver start playing for England?' Angelina asked reading the back page of the Daily Prophet  
  
'He doesn't' George said in confusion as he snatched the paper from her  
  
'Cool, Trent's injured so they've called up Oliver for the match against France' Fred exclaimed reading over George's shoulder  
  
'Well why didn't Percy tell us, Oliver would've told him' George said, Fred snorted  
  
'Percy's not talking to us remember' Fred laughed  
  
'What have you two done now?' Alicia asked  
  
'We thought Percy might like to sample our newest invention' Fred said innocently  
  
'Yeah, if he's stupid enough to eat it, then it's his own fault he turned into a chicken' George said defending himself  
  
'Poor Percy' Angelina said, even though Percy was rather annoying, it must be terrible having to put up with Fred and George's jokes everyday, of course she didn't mind but that was different. There was silence for a few minutes, Angelina was very tired from her long day and fell asleep on the couch, and Fred had fallen asleep even before he reached his room in an old armchair. George and Alicia were the only ones awake and they knew it, it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence but it was very awkward  
  
'So how's Jeramy?' George asked, feeling that he ought to be polite  
  
'He's fine, how's whatshername?' Alicia couldn't be bothered remembering who George's new girlfriend was  
  
'Her name's Cherry and she's fine' George answered, Alicia gave a snort of disbelief  
  
'Cherry? You must be joking' Alicia exclaimed  
  
'What's wrong with Cherry?' George asked testily, he personally thought it was a fairly silly name but he wasn't about to tell Alicia that  
  
'Nothing, absolutely nothing. Good night' Alicia said, she didn't really want to annoy George, she just didn't think that anybody named Cherry could be right for him, but she wasn't going to interfere, it had nothing to do with her  
  
'Good night' George said as he walked through to his bedroom, he dreamed not of Cherry but of Alicia, however by morning he had completely forgotten this.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A/N: So there are no happy couples at the moment, well not important ones, there is still H/H and Ginny/Seamus, but no Alicia/George (just watch out for the next chapter for their reunion) and no sign at all of Fred/Angelina, just give it time. 


	4. Eligible batchelors?

Disclaimer: I own Cherry and Jeramy who you never actually meet they're just mentioned, everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling  
  
A/N: Once again I need to apologise for not uploading for ages, but I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter so I moved onto other story's again ('One bad boy' and 'Before ever after'). Basically if I don't get reviews I change story's because it's kinda disheartening. But here it is, in case you've forgotten what's been happening there's a brief summery  
  
Angelina has come back to the wizarding world after been away for a long time  
  
Fred and George own their own joke shop and it's very successful, they also share a flat. George is at the moment dating Cherry  
  
Alicia constantly dates George and breaks up, she is letting Angelina stay with her and is at the moment dating Jeramy  
  
Harry and Hermione are very happily together after defeating Voldemort, Harry plays professional Quidditch and is in the England team with Oliver (I know he's Scottish in the film, but just humour me, imagine he had English grandparents or something)  
  
Other recurring characters are Lee, Ron, Katie, Cho and lots of other people  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Fred it's here' George yelled running into the flat excitedly  
  
'Where's the fire?' Angelina asked stupidly rubbing her eyes as she sat up on the sofa where she had being happily dozing  
  
'It's the Witches Weekly list of this year's hottest eligible bachelors' Hermione explained without caring as she and Harry sat drinking coffee and smiling happily at each other  
  
'Oh that thing, George was going on about that for months' Alicia said wandering over to them with a yawn accidentally kicking Ron who was asleep on the floor and waking him up. A small crowd of Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Ron, Lee and Katie gathered round George who was clutching the magazine as though it was worth more than all the gold in Gringotts  
  
'Well hurry up' Lee grumbled at the amount of time George was taking to open it  
  
'Ok' they all skimmed through the pages quickly 'There we are' Fred shrieked and George stopped changing the pages to read what it said. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone read what it said about Fred and George  
  
'Joint 32nd, that's not bad' Fred said proudly  
  
'You know this is pretty funny' Angelina said giggling which earned her glares from Fred and George  
  
'She's right, they must have made this stuff up, it's so very fake, listen to this bit' Alicia said as she proceeded to quote bits of the article 'Even though the Weasley twins are very similar, they are both rich and very attractive, at the same time they are both very different'  
  
'What's so funny about that?' George asked defensively  
  
'How can you be similar and different at the same time? Ooo wait I've found an even funnier bit about George' Alicia continued 'George has a bit of a reputation as a ladies man, which isn't a bad thing as it means all you girls out there still have a chance, he has more ruggedly handsome looks than his twin'  
  
'Well I do' George said big-headedly  
  
'The bit about Fred is just as funny' Angelina laughed before reading 'Fred has a very defined chiselled chin and his eyes are probably his best feature, they just scream come-to-bed at you'  
  
'Hey Angelina look at me' Fred said swinging Angelina round to face him, they stared at each other for a few minutes  
  
'No Fred Weasley I will not go to bed with you' Angelina knew exactly what Fred was doing  
  
'Damn, you know me too well' Fred joked and everyone laughed  
  
'I want to know who beat them' Lee said grabbing the magazine and flicking through it  
  
'Look Oliver's at 15 and Krum's at 6' Katie exclaimed, pointing out the Quidditch players  
  
'Malfoy's at 8' George glared at the picture and he wasn't the only one who did, Ron in particular appeared disgusted  
  
'Who's at number one?' Ron asked as he turned the pages, everyone fell silent and quite a few of them glanced at Harry and Hermione who were sat happily in the corner just listening  
  
'So who's number one?' Harry asked seeming confused, Hermione's eyes narrowed as her mind worked quickly, she jumped up and snatched the magazine out of Ron's hands  
  
'Bloody hell, not again' she muttered as she read through the article quickly  
  
'Herm, what's wrong?' Harry asked gently as he walked up to her nervously, she silently held out the magazine to him, there was a picture of a bewildered Harry trying to escape the photo in the number one position  
  
'This is ridiculous' Harry shouted getting angry 'Hermione you know that you are the only one for me, I'll do anything for you, you have to believe me'  
  
'I do' Hermione said with a sigh, Harry dropped to his knees and hugged her round the waist, Hermione gently stroked his hair until he stood up and hugged her again.  
  
'Come on let's go home' Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it  
  
'Weren't you going to give them something?' Hermione said gently not letting go of Harry's hand  
  
'Oh of course, Oliver and me were talking and we wondered whether all of you would like to come to France to watch us in the Quidditch match' Harry said nervously as though he wasn't sure of the response  
  
'Wow Harry that's really generous' Angelina said happily  
  
'We'd love to' Fred said before the offer was withdrawn  
  
'I always wanted to go to Paris' Alicia said excitedly  
  
'Cheers mate' Ron said as he grinned at his best friends  
  
'Yeah thanks' Lee, George and Katie echoed  
  
'Well come on number one eligible bachelor, it's time we went home' Hermione said  
  
'But I'm not sleepy' Harry protested childishly even though it was the morning  
  
'Who said anything about sleeping?' Hermione grinned wickedly as Harry gaped at her, everyone else in the room looked mildly shocked at Hermione who was acting very out of character  
  
'Woo, jackpot, got to go, we'll see you all later, much later' Harry said grinning as he practically pulled Hermione through the door in his haste to get home  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
'Charlie's coming back to England' George said in surprise later that evening as he read a letter his mother had just sent him, his owl fluttered round his head trying to get his attention but George just kept ignoring it as he read, with an indignant squawk the owl flew away  
  
'He was the really great seeker right?' Angelina asked looking up from her magazine  
  
'Yes, another part of the Weasley family Quidditch sensations' Fred answered for George who was busy reading the rest of what seemed to be a essay rather than a letter  
  
'What?'  
  
'Ginny plays chaser, Ron played keeper for our final year at school, Charlie played seeker and me and George are beaters' Fred explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
'Almost enough for your own team' Angelina pointed out  
  
'Yes us Weasley's rule at Quidditch'  
  
'How very modest' Angelina said sarcastically, Fred shrugged he had never had believed in been modest  
  
'I hope you're not disagreeing with me' Fred also didn't believe that anyone should disagree with him  
  
'I most certainly am' Angelina on the other hand believed very firmly that Fred should always be disagreed with, it had actually caused many arguments  
  
'We could beat any team any day' Fred said narrowing his eyes  
  
'Why don't you two just stop arguing and play Quidditch to decide it' George looked up just as Angelina opened her mouth to reply and start another infamous Fred and Angelina argument  
  
'Great idea, I'll get a Weasley team together' Fred said thoughtfully as he tried to work out who in his family was going to play in the other two chaser positions  
  
'Fine, I'll get my own team together' Angelina jumped up decisively  
  
'Hey, where are you going?' Fred asked in surprise  
  
'I need to owl Oliver and Harry' Angelina paused in the doorway and smiled sweetly at a puzzled Fred  
  
'Oh dear, this isn't going to be easy' Fred hadn't thought about who Angelina could get to play for her, he had assumed that he only had to worry about his own team, but Angelina's team was going to be a problem. However he remained confident that he would be able to put a good team together he just had to get George away from that letter he was reading  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Fred had sneaked off to the pub to meet Lee leaving George to do the washing and tidying up, but Alicia had called round to tell him that she had broken up with Jeramy and George had managed to rope her into helping him. Now Alicia was curled up in the corner of the sofa clutching a mug of hot chocolate, it was a rather cold evening considering it was the middle of summer  
  
'What 'ya doing?' George asked in a playful sign-song voice as he sat down opposite her having finished putting the plates away  
  
'Just admiring your ruggedly handsome good looks' Alicia grinned into her mug of chocolate  
  
'Well that's understandable, after all the papers always speak the truth' George said jokingly  
  
'Shouldn't always believe the press. Are you admitting to being a ladies man?' Alicia inquired tilting her head to glance at him but returning her gaze to her mug quickly  
  
'Maybe I am, but you know you're the only one for me' George said sincerely trying to get Alicia to look at him, he didn't know why he had ever broken up with her, she was a thousand times better than Cherry and any other girl he had ever dated put together  
  
'I know' Alicia said quietly as she now concentrated very hard on stirring the hot chocolate  
  
'In that case look me in the eye'  
  
'I don't see anything' Alicia only glanced at him for a split second before looking away, she hadn't intended to ever get back with George but that was what she always said when they weren't together  
  
'You need to look harder because my eyes are talking to you' George said gently, taking the mug from her hands and placing it on the table, Alicia finally relented and looked into George's eyes  
  
'It looks like come to bed but that's Fred's trick not yours' Alicia muttered trying to keep the mood light, but she was failing miserably as George inched closer to her  
  
'Didn't you just say not to believe the press?' George murmured into Alicia's ear sending shivers down her spine, he didn't wait for an answer, he couldn't. George and Alicia's lips were millimetres away from each other, both waiting for one of them to either make the first move or pull away. Alicia couldn't take it any longer, she leaned forwards and kissed him fiercely, she didn't care about Jeramy, and George didn't care about Cherry, so there was nothing to keep them apart, at least not for tonight.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well like I said at the top, I won't update unless you review so please just leave a quick review it won't take you long 


	5. Fly away with that beer

Disclaimer: Surprising though this may be, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

A/N: He he he, let's all stay calm and not kill the author, 5 months without updating, ok maybe 6, it isn't really that long, is it? Well things get better with age like wine and cheese, although I had some cheese that got old and it just got mouldy. Oh yeah, talk about the story, well this is the chapter where they all go visit France to watch Harry and Oliver play Quidditch for England, or at lest that was the plan

*

*

*

Early the next morning Fred and George were in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting to give a talk on their business as part of Hogwarts new careers week designed to show the students all the opportunities for success that could be found in the wizarding world since the demise of the Dark Lord. Eventually Professor McGonagall, now the head teacher called them onto the stage amid loud cheers from the students

'Hello everybody I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George' Fred introduced himself and motioned to George who grinned round the Great Hall

'Hello Fred and George' the students all replied in unison

'Wow a chorus' George said looking very impressed and rather taken aback

'So we're here today to tell you all about future careers in the wizarding world' Fred said trying to sound grown up and professional

'Fred and I had always wanted to open a joke shop, so when we left Hogwarts we did' George said, it hadn't really been that simple but that was the basic idea. The twins were now stood in silence glancing at each other and then back to the hall filled with students

'Erm we really should have planned this' Fred thought aloud looking very bashful 

'Look there's a question, thank the lord' George spotted a solitary hand in the crowd and could have leapt for joy

'Speak good saviour and ask us your question' Fred was clearly just as thankful as George that some student had been kind enough to rescue them from the embarrassment of standing on the stage in silence for the next ten minutes

'Do you have any plans to expand into Diagon Alley or any other wizarding areas other than Hogsmede?' the boy who was a fourth year Hufflepuff asked and a lot of other students immediately looked very interested and eagerly awaited the answer

'We didn't, how would we staff another shop?' George replied

'We could always hire extra workers' Fred suggested in a sudden flash of inspiration

'I suppose, but do you think people would shop at both shops?' George pondered seriously, wondering whether expanding would mean they lost customer or gained them 

'BOYS' McGonagall called from off stage where she was stood with her hands on her hips clearly not as enthralled by Fred and George's impromptu business meeting as the rest of the school who were hanging onto their every word

'Oh sorry professor, any more questions?' George grinned again, the old Weasley charm firmly back in business. And almost every student had a question; McGonagall had trouble getting Fred and George to leave because they were so keen to meet all their favourite young fans who contributed a lot to the shops profits

*

*

*

'So I guess you and George are dating again' Angelina said looking up as Alicia came into the kitchen of the flat they shared

'What gave you that idea?' Alicia asked, the picture of complete ignorance 

'You and George naked together in his bed' Angelina suggested with a wry smile

'Ah, I didn't think anyone saw us' Alicia said rubbing her neck rather sheepishly

'Then maybe you should wake up earlier. Are you going to tell him how you really feel this time' Angelina demanded, she had decided that somebody needed to sort Alicia and George out and it might as well be her

'I have no idea what you're talking about. But while we're on the subject, do you plan to tell Fred how you really feel' Alicia hit back

'We weren't on that subject' Angelina protested, she couldn't believe that just because she'd dated Fred in the seventh year everybody still thought they'd get back together

'Well we are now' Alicia grinned with a shrug

'Fred knows how I really feel, we're just friends' 

'Give it up Angelina, you're not fooling anybody' Alicia rolled her eyes at her best friend

'Really? I was fooling myself' Angelina muttered half to herself and half to annoy Alicia as she left the room to go to work.

Alicia raised an eyebrow to herself as she made herself some dinner and wondered just how long it would take Fred and Angelina to realise that their feelings hadn't changed at all since the seventh year no matter how much they might wish they had

*

*

*

The next evening Fred, George, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Seamus and Charlie (who had taken the place of Lee and the others who hadn't been able to get time off work at such short notice) were grouped around Hermione outside of the grand Quidditch stadium of France where England were preparing to play

'So is everyone ready to go in?' Hermione asked 

'For the last time yes' Ron said looking very exasperated at his best friend

'I'm just making sure' Hermione snapped looking quite angry

'No the fourth time you asked you were just making sure, the twentieth time you ask you're just begging to find out whether the Seine is a good place to dump a body' Fred threatened 

'Well if you get lost all I can say is that I hope you have a nice life as a French peasant thinking if only I'd listened to Hermione I could be at home right now' Hermione said very self-righteously

'If I got lost, I'd just apparate somewhere else until I found home' Fred replied with a don't-care shrug

'That's really illegal, you can't just apparate wherever you want, what if you ended up on top of the Eiffel Tower' Hermione looked absolutely outraged and Angelina felt sure she was really itching to take points off Fred 

'I'd say oh look at the nice view and get my camera out' Fred smiled apparently not scared of the fact that Hermione was glaring daggers at him

'Fred lives under the deluded impression that laws don't apply to him' George interrupted before Hermione could actually strangle his twin

'Because they don't, laws are for lower mortals' Fred puffed his chest out pompously, a la Percy

'Oh god, he's in one of those moods again, bagsy I don't sit next to him' Ginny said looking worried and before Angelina knew what was happening everyone else had refused to sit near Fred

'Angelina you can' Alicia said 

'Excellent come on Angelina, let's go get our seats early and throw sweets at everyone else' Fred seemed delighted and grabbed Angelina's arm to pull her off

'Fred' Hermione shouted after him

'What now?' Fred asked turning back in annoyance

'The stadium's that way' Hermione pointed in the opposite direction not bothering to hide her amusement that Fred had taken only five seconds after her talk to get lost. Fred looked around for a few moments looking deep in thought

'I knew that, I just wanted to show Angelina the lovely view of the area' he said scornfully rolling his eyes that Hermione's assumption he was lost

'You mean the piece of concrete that we apparate onto' Angelina asked smirking at Fred, another long pause as Fred cursed the God's of direction before muttering 

'Yes'

*

*  
*

'I can't believe you I only just sat down and now I have to stand up again' Ron complained looking furious that he was back standing in the same spot he had been half an hour previously, only now Harry was with them having caught the snitch in near record time

'You should be glad that Harry won' Charlie pointed out

'People paid good money to come and watch Harry take off, catch the snitch and land without anything else happening' Ron explained his grievances

'But not you' Fred reminded his younger brother

'True' Ron said starting to see the better side

'Tell you what why don't we go visit Fleur she lives near here' Harry suggested, and was relieved that Ron suddenly brightened up no end

'Ahem' Hermione said looking more than slightly annoyed and Harry looked like he was wondering why exactly he had two best friends who were so hard to please

'And then we can go see all those great museums' Harry said with a smile to his girlfriend

'Let's go' the new plan had worked wonders as both Hermione and Ron were dragging Harry away, Ron so he could see Fleur again and Hermione so they could get the visit to Fleur over with and get down to the more serious matter of museum visiting

*

'I want to go visit the Eiffel tower' Alicia said decisively a few moments later after carefully studying her guidebook of the area

'Yeah so do I' Ginny said enthusiastically reading over Alicia's shoulder

'I'd be delighted to take you' Seamus appeared at Ginny's side grinning and earning a kiss from a delighted Ginny

'George?' Alicia snapped turning to her boyfriend

'What?' George asked innocently, Alicia continued to glare at him and grumbling he complained 'Awwww do I have to?' Then suddenly sensing that his girlfriend was about to become very angry with him he suddenly changed tone 'I mean Alicia I'd be honoured to take you to the Eiffel Tower'

'I'll go with you guys, just don't show me up' Charlie said with a small shrug as he tagged on the back of the second group to depart leaving just Fred and Angelina behind

'So do you want to go visit a pile of scrap metal?' Fred enquired as he turned to Angelina with a smile

'Nope' she shook her head

'Look at some decayed antiques?' Fred suggested with the corners of his mouth tugging up in a small smirk

'Nope' she rejected this idea too

'Do what we normally do abroad?' Fred asked flashing the full-on Weasley Wipe-out Whiter than White grin

'I thought you'd never ask' Angelina sighed with relief, her own grin rivalling Fred's as she took his arm happily and the two went off in search of that most sacred of foreign delicacies, lots and lots of booze. 

*

*

*

'Fred?' Angelina asked turning to the fuzzy image sat next to her

'Yes' the fuzzy image that was Fred replied

'Just checking it was really you' Angelina explained, she had possibly had slightly more than it was advisable to drink over the last six hours and as a result she was ever so slightly disorientated

'I think I am' Fred said pinching his arm to check he was really there and not dead, only the pinch hurt him so to numb the pain he drank some more of his seventh pint of Guinness, which he had by now confirmed tasted exactly the same as the English Guinness and so did French Vodka, lager and most other alcoholic beverages that had been on the bar's drinks list

'You look rather like a peanut' Angelina observed as she scrunched up her eyes and thoughtfully drank the drink in front of her, which was in fact Fred's but he hadn't noticed

'Yes I do don't I' Fred agreed laughing and pulling what he thought were wonderful peanut impression faces

'Yes' Angelina said nodding, Fred reached out for another drink only to find his glass had gone, he slid off his chair and checked under the table and in Angelina'a bag and the fruit machine but to no avail. 

'Have you seen my drink?' Fred finally looked up and asked Angelina 

'Yes it just ran over there' Angelina pointed off towards the door 

'Oh okay then' Fred nodded satisfied as he slid back onto his chair

'What's the time?' Angelina asked

'Erm 7' Fred said holding his watch right up to his eye and still not been able to make out the numbers on it

'No silly that's a 2' Angelina said grabbing Fred's arm and reading the watch upside down

'Oh yes so it is. My god it's school soon' Fred jumped up in alarm and looked around his surroundings as though wondering when his dormitory had been transformed into a French bar

'It is? Oh yeah you're right' Angelina stood up as well

'We can't be late again' Fred said frantically trying to smother his hair down and actually managing to make it more stuck up than before

'Hang on didn't we leave school?' Angelina suddenly stopped and frowned trying to remember exactly who she was and where she was and more importantly, whether Fred had always had such a cute butt

'I don't think so, but maybe we did, I'm not sure' Fred paused as well, scratching his head extremely confused

'But we should go home now' Angelina said 

'Absolutely' Fred agreed, and swung his arm very protectively over Angelina's shoulder as they headed for the door. Only as soon as they were in the street, Angelina turned left, while Fred turned right and both staggered happily on their own chosen path. Luckily the path ran round in a block so both were able to make it back to the right hotel corridor, although Angelina had had to be guided there by another hotel guest after they had found her knocking on the door of the broom closet telling Alicia to let her in

*

'Angelina what a surprise to see you here' Fred said as he turned and found Angelina next to him

'Hello Mr Fred, you look rather green' Angelina said rather surprised that Fred wasn't his normal colour

'No I'm over here' Fred said spinning Angelina round from where she had been talking to a large houseplant

'Oh yeah so you are, you're much better looking than that other Fred' Angelina said in a terribly slurred compliment, but Fred puffed his chest out proudly at receiving it

'Thank you, you're much better looking than that scary woman there' he said loudly, causing the middle aged man he was referring to, who also unfortunately understood English to seriously consider going down there to whack him on, but instead deciding that he'd go to bed and call the police about young English hooligans tomorrow

'Cheers, I'm going to bed now' Angelina said smiling at Fred

'Me too, isn't that a coincidence' Fred exclaimed happily

'Yeah, I just need to put the key in the lock' Angelina said fumbling with the key and discovering to her dismay that it just wouldn't budge no matter what she tried, quite probably because her key was in fact a pencil

'The door's not open' Fred pointed out helpfully as Angelina now tried to yank her 'key' back out, but pulled so hard that she flew backwards into Fred's arms and the pencil snapped

'Oh dear, I'm trapped out' Angelina said dolefully turning her big sad eyes to Fred whose arms were now wrapped tightly around her waist, not that she was complaining, she thought maybe there was some reason that this was a bad thing but then again she also thought that Fred was a plant, so judgement wasn't really a strong point that night

'Tell you what you can sleep on my shoulder' Fred said as Angelina stroked his hair with one of her hands 

'Excellent' Angelina said giggling softly, thinking how Fred had very soft hair and tilted her head to look at Fred and wasn't surprised to see his face only inches away from hers. Fred leant his head down preparing to kiss her and Angelina whose vision was now blurring in and out rapidly waited for him

But the moment Fred's lips touched Angelina's for the slightest second was the moment that the alcohol finally caught up with Angelina and caused her to pass out in Fred's arms

Later in the morning Charlie found them both asleep, slumped against the wall with Angelina still in Fred's arms. As he got George to drag Fred back to his room and prepared to carry Angelina to hers he noticed a snapped pencil on the floor and briefly wondered exactly what his younger brother and Angelina had been doing, but then decided he'd rather not know.

*

*

*  
A/N: Okie-dokie there it was, another chapter. Erm, I hope you like it and please do review

In the future we will have a Quidditch match between Fred and Angelina and lots more fun relationship problems and maybe at some point I'll give Fred and Angelina a whack round the head and they'll realise that they're meant to get together 


End file.
